


Quid Pro Quo

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Foe Yay, Magical Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, magic college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Toyaka has dealt with Temp Foster before.  He was dangerous, and she should know better.  And yet she bargains with him again , and makes an offer to avoid being in debt to him. The night will go exactly as expected, and she remembers why she keeps getting herself tangled up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

_She should have known better than to get into any kind of deal with him.  He always demanded his due afterward_.

Kagami stared back at him, catching his not so subtle implication.  Temp smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow.  “Did I stutter, darling?  It annoyed her just a tad hearing him mimic her speech mannerisms in his accent, sounding almost like her.

“Are you ….is that a threat, Templeton Foster?” Kagami glared indignantly at him.  He chuckled and walked closer.

“Of course not, Kagami” He tilted her chin up gently.  “I'm only reminding you of our deal. Quid pro quo.  I'm certain you can find something to repay me because I'd hate to have to take some of your power, or keep any part of such a _vivacious_ soul in captivity. “  

She placed a gloved hand on his arm.  

“Oh, don't act like you didn't know I have a price.”  He brushed his hand against her face undeterred.  “and from you, money is cheap  seeing as you have so much of it.”   

“Then what do you want from me?” She asked impatiently.  

“I don't know, Kagami. What _do_ I want?”  He gave her a cat's grin still pulling her close.  “I know your family has some tempting treasures hidden away, you have ability to craft for me…..any other services you can think of?”  

His greedy gaze bored straight into her.  

She knew all that he could possibly demand of her or do.  Either being in his debt, or giving up something valuable. Both were options she'd prefer not to deal with. “How about me -in bed,tonight?”  

He scoffed.  “Of course, the _easy_ option”

“Is that a no?  I don't have all night, Foster.”  He sighed, deliberating a moment.   

“Tonight, I'll allow it.” Temp put an arm around her and pulled her close.  “Let me walk you back, Miss Toyaka.” As they walked she felt his hand drift slowly below her waist.

*******

Once they walked back to his dormitory, Temp left her waiting again to take a shower, with instructions to “get ready for me.” and orders on what she was allowed to touch. “On second thought, I’d prefer you only touch the bed, your clothes and your person.” He pressed his lips to hers,aggressively sticking his tongue in.

Kagami didn’t think of disobeying his orders, though his room was filled with rather interesting things.  There were also disturbing things on the shelves.  She sat on the bed listening to the water run in the bathroom.  Temp’s family had enough money that he was able to get a private dorm.  She could have but she saw no reason to, when she could be roomies with her best friend from high school. Besides there were others out there who had more need than her for a private room.  

Far be it from Temp to care about that though.  He was highly secretive of his work, even with those he mentored in magic, unless he had need for them.  

She started undressing taking off stockings and undergarments first and kicking them toward a corner of the room. She pulled her gloves off and removed her jewelry and dropped them on the dresser.  That would do for now, Temp would no doubt want to take off the rest of it. She laid back on the bed, and as she waited her hand slowly drifted down, and she started rubbing her lips in circles, thinking of how much she wanted to be filled.  She continued until she she was breathing heavily and gasping, as her body ached for more than just her finger.  

She felt a hand cover her mouth and looked up to find Temp standing there, dripping, with a towel wrapped around his waist.  “You’re getting fucking distracting.”

“Well then come on over and do the thing, Templeton.” Kagami sniped back.  He chuckled.  

“You want me to do the thing?” He slowly pulled off his towel and climbed up on the bed, his face inches from hers, and she felt his finger very softly rubbing her thigh.  “Beg me, girly. ”

She hated Temp at that moment, and she knew that was what he fed off of.  It was this aspect of his nature that she always forgot until they fucked.  Temp liked to have others at his mercy, he was ruthless in that.  She groaned. “Oh Temp..  I fucking- ohhhh” She shuddered as he very nearly stroked her lips several times.   

“Mmm I don’t hear you begging.”  He said, continued the motions.  

“Please.., just for fuck’s sake get it on with.”  She felt her body spasm when he actually touched her.  

“Tsk, such vulgar language.  I thought you were a lady.” He was teasing her now.  Oh, how she _hated_ him.  “Mmmm..”  He continued softly stroking her.  “You sure about that?”

“FOSTER I SWEAR-” Her body trembled at the touch, and she could feel the moist warmth building.  He grinned and then plunged his finger in.  Even bracing herself Kagami couldn’t prepare for the trembles , shudders and spasms that shook her body.  “Oh….ohhhhh”  Kagami had to bite back the noises that threatened to erupt from her.   

He picked up the pace, pumping his finger in and out vigorously, clearly enjoying having her like this.  He pinched  her lips making her shudder and gasp, then moan.  He must have toyed with her for a good five moments, pulling away before she could orgasm.  He sat back with a devilish smile in his eyes and started rubbing himself.  

She moaned almost crying out in desperation while he laid back and selfishly tended to himself.  “Mmm I think you can wait” He said.  She longed to kick him off the bed but before she could raise her leg he laid a hand on the ankle, temporarily paralyzing it with magic, the the other.  “If you try to hurt me you’ll never get any.”  

 _Bastard_.  

Temp was good when he wasn’t toying with her for his own amusement. He watched her as she calmed down biting her lip, painfully on the edge.  “Maybe I should take another shower...”  

“ **_You_ ** …”  

“You’re so desperate aren’t you?”  He leaned forward and kissed her neck.  He nibbled on her ear as he brushed up against her with his cock.  “Mmm if you want it so much, little tart.”  With that he pressed up against her and pushed in. Kagami held back the trembles  giving a cry of pleasure as he plunged in her deeper.

“Keep it quiet.” He grunted as he pushed in.  “I don’t want the fucking RA breathing down my neck.”  He wasted no time picking up speed and pounding into her.  As he leaned down, pinning her arms and legs down while he thrust into her, she did what she could to thrust and put up a resistance against him.  She could feel pressure building inside her, and knew he was on the edge. She laid back limp, letting him do all the work, as payment for his torment earlier.  It would take him twice as long to climax then it would have at the rate they were going working together.  

She smiled in satisfaction at his struggle, feeling his thrusts get quicker and harder in frustration until he finally released. She followed him and sighed happily.

“I guess that’s a debt paid for now.”  He laid back panting. “Get your things and go.  I’m going to charge more next time, and you’re not going to get away with just a night’s fuck.”  She got up , and pulled her things back on before washing up and leaving.

Dealing with Templeton Foster was always a risk.  But that’s what kept things interesting.    


End file.
